Open Wounds
by KeeLaraRaven
Summary: Kagome, is going through, a lot. She realizes, somethings you can't get away from.. Rape, Language, Preg, Death, Dom, M/F
1. The Beginning

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Kagome woke up in her bed and didn't know how exactly she got there.

Standing up with a stretch and few pops, she sighed then looked down.

She was standing there in her yellow pajamas with white daisy patterns.

She tried to think back to how she got here but came up blank with a

headache. Rubbing her temples she gathered up her clothing before

entering her bathroom. Setting the blue jeans and brown shirt on the

counter, Kagome climbed into the steaming hot water letting it kneed her

sore joints with a sigh. After a good ten minutes Kagome was walking

through the hall towards the kitchen until the phone rang. "Hello?" she

asked through her end. "Hello? Hello? Kagome. Is that you?" it took her

a few seconds to recognize the voice on the other end. "Eri? Oh wow, I

haven't heard from you in ages. How are you?" Kagome asked.

'How ironic on the ages part' she thought. "Well, I was calling to see if

you wanted go to the mall with me, Yuka, and Ayumi. We heard you

were home, but your mom wouldn't give a lot of details. Other than you

were in bed out cold." Eri said. There was something to Eri's tone. She

shrugged it off and agreed. Then hung up the phone on the table again.

Kagome and Koga were mated soon after her 18th birthday. With Kagome

staying around when Koga or InuYasha (Yasha) or the others around she

stayed in the Feudal Era, others when they weren't she was at home with her

mother and younger brother Souta or with her modern era friends. When her

gramps wasn't making up illness for why she wasn't around. While she was

with the others.

Koga had gone with Ginta and Hakkaku to meet with the elder Alphas with

Ayame. Still Ayame tried to take him as her mate, even while he was courting

Kagome, until recent. Once she and Koga mated Ayame backed off, but not

without a fight, and she did not go quietly. It took Yasha, Ginta, Koga, and

Kagome to make her leave their lands. Now she was with another wolf demon

male, often showing her jealousy, and flame of love for the wolf demon alpha.

Right after Kagome had mated with Koga she turned into a wolf demoness herself.

Her markings were a light brown and her furs a darker amber. To Kagome, the

colours fit well with her blackish blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. If anything

she was even more gorgeous. Koga would be gone a week with meetings with the

other tribes so she had to busy herself with Alpha chores while waiting for his

return. One mid summer like day Kagome had gone out to stretch out her

muscles for a walk, she went alone. After that she didn't remember a single thing

since that day. With a heavy sigh she headed towards the kitchen. "Who was that

dear? Oh Kagome nice to see you up and about finally. Breakfast is almost ready

I know you must be starving." Her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, said with a smile to her

daughter. "Morning mama, That was Eri asking me to the mall I accepted, It's nice

to be up, how long have I been asleep? and what's for breakfast?" Kagome replied

taking a sip of orange juice.

Blinking Mrs. Higurashi answered her eldest daughter, "You've been asleep for

almost six weeks now. You're having pancakes, bacon, orange juice, milk, eggs,

and possibly cereal if you'd like. I'll be making miso for dinner tonight. Souta is in the

living-room I think. Could you set the table?" Kagome stared at her mom like she

grew a second head. "Six Weeks?!" she almost screeched, and quickly cleaned

the juice she had spat out in result to her mother's words. "Yes dear, six weeks. I

don't know what happened but I know you came home so out of your mind you

didn't wake up once you hit the couch, some how I coaxed you up to your bed.

None of your friends came over, not even Yasha. What ever happened to that boy?

I thought you liked him." Mrs. Higurashi hummed and stared at her daughter.

Abrupt to a halt Kagome felt herself go green and ran to the restroom, vomiting for

a few minutes before returning to the kitchen. "Kagome? Kagome! Kagome dear,

are you alright? You've been throwing up even in subconsciousness it's a bit worrying now.

Maybe, you should go sleep and rest for today." A crease formed in her brow as

Kagome seemed to weave again, now she was really worried. She looked dead on

her feet.

Kagome felt the whole world spin and then crash down on herself. She didn't like it,

she never got sick seriously, and from what her mother said it has to be serious for

it to continue on like this even subconscious. Then she felt everything slip away once

again as she fell to the floor, unconscious. The Kami's seem to have a mocking way

with her today.


	2. Oh So Tired

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 2 - Oh So Tired

The next time Kagome woke up she ran to the bathroom, why was she not feeling so

well, and why she couldn't remember that one day. Maybe they were linked together.

She had to find out why. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to have enough of this. 'Today I will

take her to the Doctor, and we will see what is wrong.' she thought with a slight frown.

The symptoms seemed recognizable but she wanted to be right with a professionals

say. After making everyone a quick breakfast her Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome drove to

the Doctors appointment, Kagome sat quietly while her mother filled out the paperwork.

Five minutes later the Doctor called both of them in. "Well now, what can I do for you

Mrs. Higurashi?" Dr. Shen asked. "It started when Kagome came home and passed

out on the couch after that she was unconscious for five weeks, also she's been

vomiting quiet a bit. It deeply concerns me to see her this way. So

I thought of bringing her here for a check up." Mrs. Higurashi responded, watching.

"Hmm, Kagome can you sit up here for me?" Kagome nodded and sat up on the

table, having her lay on her back Dr. Shen pulled up her shirt a tiny bit and brought

the stethoscope to first her chest to check her lungs and then down her stomach.

With a quirk of a brow he walked over to a counter and brought a gel out, smearing it

on Kagome's stomach. Taking the wand he looked and smiled. "It seems we have a

baby on our hands Mrs. Higurashi." Both women looked at the screen while Dr. Shen

pointed. "This is your fetus, would you like to try and hear a heartbeat, Kagome?" he

asked the girl, with a nod he brought out another wand. "This is the Doppler wand, you

use it to hear a heartbeat." he explained after finding it he was correct, there from that

tiny thing they heard the heartbeat. Kagome stared fascinated by not only the sound

but that she was carrying a small life. "Would you like to know when your baby might

be born?" The Doctor asked her. Kagome blinked and stared. "Considering this is

October 5th your baby should be born June 23rd. Would you like a scan sheet to take

home?" He said. With a thought Kagome shook her head no, and then smiled slightly.

She didn't really know what to do. She would be in the Feudal Era more than her modern

so why should she bring something like that home for all to see when the baby won't

be in the modern era? It was ridiculous when she thought about it. Once in the car

Kagome sat silently watching out the window, trying to figure out who the father was.

It couldn't been Koga, so who was it? Then something snapped, Koga! 'Oh Kami, what

am I going to do now? He would bomb shell me with questions since we _haven't_ done

_it_ yet. And it seems I would have to stay here until my next check up to see the

gender of the baby. After that I'll go back since I know when it will be born. But the

time lines are different between the eras. If I've been here almost six weeks then it

would be ..almost two months?' Kagome groaned when she thought things through.

Her mother looked at her daughter through the corner of her eye. "It'll be okay hunny

We'll get through this, don't worry." She squeezed her hand and smiled. 'I'm going be

a grandma, maybe. If Kagome stays here with the baby.' she thought. "So, who's the

lucky guy?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome sat silent again before responding. "I don't know. When I try to think back to

that day I come up blank with a headache, like someone is trying to lock me out for

some reason. It could be anyone, but not Koga. He was gone during this time, and no

one in his 'family' would do this. So it had to be someone else. Someone who doesn't

want me to know." she sounded irritated but tired at the same time. It was dark time

when they got back. Souta and gramps came to greet them at the door. "Welcome

back, how was things at the Doctor my dear?" he asked his daughter. "Things went

fine, no need to worry anymore." she wanted to end everything tonight, no more

questions, and she would help her daughter through this anyways she can.


	3. Nothing Can Be Explained

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 3- Nothing Can Be Explained

InuYasha was pacing back and forth while the group and Koga stayed camped out by the

old bone eaters well, waiting for Kagome to come back. It had been almost three months

since they all last seen the Eastern Female Wolf Alpha, and her mate seemed to be on

more edge. He hasn't seen her since he had to go to that meeting with the Pack Elders.

Much as he loved his pack he was going crazy for his beloved mate, and the others were

going crazy because of Koga. If he and Yasha didn't stop soon, they'd be forced to tie

them both down.

Again Kagome was laying on a hard, cold table with that freezing gel on her starting to

round more stomach. She was on her now 14 week old pregnancy, while holding her

mother's hand as her Doctor checked on her baby. Around the start she had found out

she was to be expecting a baby girl, so far healthy. She'd been in here for a hour. Three

if you want to add the two hour wait in the waiting room. It was cold, she was

uncomfortable, she needed to pee, and she was starting to feel sick again, but a migraine

instead. Closing her eyes, something close to a dream started to appear before her.

She remembered parts of this place, and it was all hazy and blurred. It looked like the

creek in the forest where Koga's tribe lived. She remembered going out for a walk

alone to uncramp her body from being inside all day. Everything was dissolving from

her view for a moment all she saw was white, and hints of gold. After that it disappeared,

until she saw herself again laying on the grass nude with her clothes scattered around.

Slowly getting up and getting dressed in pain she went to the well.

Climbing out she stumbled towards the shrine house where she lived in the modern era

and fell onto the couch. Subconscious she squeezed her mother's hand and started

shake violently. Immediately she wanted to help her daughter but the Doctor sent her

out to try and stabilize her, which she did in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, Kagome

went home to her home. Told to take it easy. She was starting to remember pieces of

what happened that day. She needed to go back.

While the whole family sat down to eat dinner Mrs. Higurashi poke out gently, "What

are you going to name the baby now that you know it's a girl, my dear?" She was

curious, she was going to have a granddaughter everyone stopped and watched, listening.

Setting her chopsticks down she thought for a moment and answered. "I will be naming

her Saki, mama. The name 'Rare Blossoming' it some how suits her. And I like the name."

She smiled and went back to eating. 'What is this feeling, I don't like it. It feels like

something bad is about to happen. But when, where, and most of all ..who?' she

stopped her train of thought once she felt a nudge, she stood up, pulling the hem

of her shirt towards hr face she looked at her belly, but she never looked at the anatomy of

her own body before or during the pregnancy. "I felt her kick is all, it startled me mama,

I'm okay, really. No need to worry." Instead of returning to eat, she walked up to her room grabbing her backpack. It was time to go onto a trip.


	4. Creeping Shadows

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 4 - Creeping Shadows

The sun was starting to come up over the mountains when the blue light shone brightly,

announcing her arrival. Everyone sat up quickly and picked up the bag that was tossed

over the side, and up popped a miko looking Kagome. Drawing her eyes up slowly she

prayed and hoped they didn't notice the change in her scent, but of course it was too

late. Yasha was the first one to speak and catch her eyes. "Kags, you're.." he cut off

quickly she changed her eyesight to the ground and whispered a soft '_yeah_'. She didn't

need him to say it, nor did Koga, she knew they _knew_ and they didn't like it. Koga, him,

well he was surprised and shocked by this. "...Who..?" he asked, almost afraid. She

shifted then stood, before starting to walk back to her dens. A hand grabbed her arm

trying to stop her. He wanted his answer question, **now**. Twisting her arm from his grip

she growled there was a lot of emotion. Anger, fear, hurt, and of course confusion.

"I _don't_ know Koga! I don't, just **leave me **_**alone**_." she screamed at him as he and

Yasha covered their ears she took this change to run, and run she did. Stopping she

found herself where it all started, at that creek. Then did it all come flying back to her

like a wrecking ball. Collapsing to her knees, her breathing was rigidly. Half blind she

didn't realize when Sesshomaru had made an appearance until after she was standing

and recovering. Kagome sent warning growl once she noticed Sesshomaru. Koga

picked part to make an appearance but he was curious as to what was conflicting

around his mate and the West Demon Lord. Sesshomaru smirked at the growl,

continuing to move until he was half an arms length away. "I know it was you Lord

Sesshomaru, and you will not get away with it. It was rape, and against Yokai law."

she spat out venomously. She was _not_ pleased, at all. His smirk deepened, then he

moved to her ear. "But I will and have my dear Kagome. Inside you, holds my heir."

he loved to toy with her, though it was indeed the truth. "You will not get Saki, I won't

allow you, Sesshomaru." she ground out, very hard trying to hold her anger.

"That is where you are wrong. I will be back in two years, to pick up what belongs to

me." with a smirk he turned and walked away. 'Suki; Rare Blossoming, it suits her.' he

thought.

Kagome fell to her knees. Never before has she ever felt so afraid, so alone, and so

helpless. That damn demon was right and there was nothing she could do about it.


	5. Destiny Awaits

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 5 - Destiny Awaits

After having to somewhat calm down his mate from her tears she started to pace in the

center of the cave, the whole pack watching her as their Lady lost her mind. She was on

a steep edge, the whole pack felt it. Like something was going to happen and explode

right in front of them. The hairs on everyone's necks rose. She stopped, her head bowed

and silent. Not good. Snapping her head up she Kagome looked around frantically.

Suddenly she felt the walls start to smother her. 'They're closing in I know it. Wait..'

she thought for a moment. "I know how to get through this. Oh Kami you know how to

help a girl out sometimes don't you?!" She felt eyes on herself but only stared at two

piercing ice blue eyes. Her heart crumbled, then stopped. She would hate to leave him when

the time came. Taking a caution step her hand cupped his cheek, he returned to giving her a

passionate kiss. "...Koga.." she murmured. "I would have to... when.. the time is.. right..

I hope then you could forgive me, my love." Brimming with tears Kagome cried for once

in front of her own pack.

Normally she would be a feisty, strong willed, kind woman. Their true Lady, now they

all saw a side they never seen before. She cried for her pack, her mate, her friends,

herself, and the new life living inside her. Clutching herself to Koga he soothed her,

calmed her down until she was asleep on her feet. Silently he laid her on their furs.

Never has he ever seen her break this easily. Her words rang into his head. For now he

had a pack to cheer up, and then elaborate on those words later.

________________________________________

A/N: I know this was a short chapters but I didn't know what else to write here.


	6. Never Meant To Belong

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 6 - Never Meant To Belong

It was a summer day when Koga and Kagome with InuYasha and the others decided to

rest watching as their now almost back to their regular numbers roamed the lands with

happiness but there was a tint of sadness through out them all. As Kagome went into

her last month of pregnancy she stayed by her mate's side since she came back.

Kagome suppressed a sigh, she hated when they all threw a fit about her over something

so tiny. They all knew she would once again leave the Feudal Era before giving birth and

living there until Saki was old enough, but even then Kagome might never come back.

Sango and Miroku had gotten married during the spring time. It was a nice small

wedding. Even though Kikyo and Yasha had gotten together she couldn't help but feel a

tiny bit of jealousy for the older Miko, but a happiness for her Hanyou friend.

It was only now that everything dawned on her. She would be leaving. Giving birth to a

baby girl that was conceived from a demon Lord of the West 500 years in the past to have

her in the future. She would be leaving her friends. Her pack, her mate. The life she made

here. Even if Naraku is still alive. She _**never**_ _ever_ belonged here. Unable to help it a sob

escaped from her lips as tears streaked her face. 'Never to belong, never be where

happiness, and desire lays.' she thought. Her tears stopped once everyone fussed

again, until a change in wind. Sesshomaru's aura slightly fanned out to them. He was

coming to see _her_. 'Wonderful, just what I need.' she thought bitterly. Kagome stood

and waited for him to come. Everyone stopped and watched. Caution was lingering in

the air. Finally Sesshomaru stood staring from the tree lines, Kagome stood tall and

gracefully walked over to where he was. She would put everything at stake just to protect

her loved ones. 'My Cherished one.' echoed through her mind.

All tensed, why was the Western Demon Lord here, and thus with their Lady? He

seemed to have taken interest ever since she became pregnant, what were they

missing. Just what was it?

Sesshomaru was in a odd mood. He was neither angered nor happy. He came alone,

just like last time. "You should be due soon, are you not?" he stated. Instantly she

tensed, "No." she replied keeping very little emotion in her tone. Oh how she learned

from the best there is. The Prince ice prick himself. Once everything dawned onto her

she decided to not care anymore. But she would **not** let him get his claws on this little

girl. She was Royalty, yes, from both parents. A Hime, but she will never know that,

until she was truly old enough to understand. Then will they have the well destroyed.

Kagome would return one if not two more times, then request they destroy it. She

would make it up to Koga, and InuYasha. She would miss them all dearly. But this is

how it was suppose to be in the start. They can do the shards without her, they had

Kikyo, she was no more help. She flinched at that thought but shook it off. Sesshomaru

eyed her for a moment she seemed deep in thought.

He would return her before a bloodbath broke out. Not that he couldn't take them down

he chose not to. Deciding to return to his Ancestral home he left the pregnant Miko

demon to her thoughts, with that she returned to her awaiting loved ones. Yes, this would

be harder on her than the labor.


	7. Going Home

Story title: Open Wounds

InuYasha:

Chapter 7 - Going Home

It was right around her due time. A shrill scream and another in it's wake that was

blood chilling rang through the whole Eastern lands, waking every wolf in the caves. No

cross that out. It _**was**_ time. Kagome tried very hard to not scream again but failed. She

was having contractions and they were killing her. InuYasha, Koga, Sango, and Miroku

were trying to calm her. Kami they needed to move her, and get her home before, _he_

finds out. Entering four jewel shards into Koga's legs he took off heading for the well while

the others took off on Kirara. They had to get there and fast, time was against them but

the Kami's might not be. Kagome had long while ago started her breathing, Kami she

would kill Sesshomaru for this later. She grit her teeth to keep from screeching, the pains

were coming in worse. They saw Kaede's village right in front of them, until Naraku

decided to chose _**that**_ time to show up.

Pissed, Yasha told Koga to keep going and to stop at nothing they were almost there.

Kagome wasn't standing a chance, she lay there withering against his back. Quickly he

set her on the edge and watched as she jumped in, the well turning blue. Trying with all

her might she climbed out and screamed for one of her family members. Her mother was

the first to come to her. Now panting and in serious pain she told her mother what occurred.

Mrs. Higurashi drove Kagome to the nearest hospital, where her screams were heard through

out the hospital of the E.R. as her contractions came closer and closer. She wanted

nothing more than for the pain and it all to stop. Nearly after one AM she had her daughter.

Eight pounds nine ounces, Saki Higurashi was born on June, twenty first. The baby girl

looked like a replica of her father his silver hair and golden eyes with a very, faint moon

crest on her right shoulder, her birth mark, and birthright. One she will never know of.

Smiling Kagome welcomed the baby into the world. Saki might have been born a

Inu-Ookami Yokai Miko, she would live as a human though probably outlive her own mother.

Indeed, she was a rare child. And Kagome would never let her be placed in the hands of her

father. Kagome would protect the child with her own life.

Soon both mother, grandmother, and baby were able go home. Soon as they set foot through

the shrine, Kagome asked for the well to be sealed off, until she felt like going back, which

_wasn't_ anytime soon. She had a family to tend to and a daughter to protect, even though no

one but her and Yasha were able go through that didn't mean she shouldn't take precaution.

Mrs. Higurashi went up to set the extra room for Saki, Kagome almost refused, the first

thing she _**had**_ to do was seal off the child's powers. It took an hour to seal off both demon

and miko powers, by Kami, the girl had a lot, even though they're hidden **deep** inside.


	8. AN

Sorry for stopping here.

Good news though, for those who have been reading this story. Im sure as you all know this story is still a work in progress (wip) and im still working on more chapters. With the plot still clear in my mine. Or half way clear.

If youre lost on the pairing it was a KogaxKagome K/K paring.

I was just itching to get this story posted because im sure sooner or later I would of lost it anyways..

Well, side note, I do have other stories in progress also, so there should be more of me... along the line. Try enjoy! And do please review, I need a little critical_thinking here, lol. _

_July, 7,2009~_


End file.
